Gamble
by Exceptance is the key
Summary: Life's a gamble, roll the dice and see what you get. That's what happened when Shuichi bumped into a foreign publisher on the way to Yuki's. I know not a very infomative summery.
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimer:  I do not own Gravitation it belongs to Maki Murakami.  

I would also like to inform you that this is only a working title right now.

Also this is not I repeat **NOT** a self insertion.  There may also be slight bits of OOC, I'm trying to keep it to a bare minimum though.  

Thank you – Exceptince 

**Gamble**

Shindou Shuichi walked down the street thinking about the success of his band, Bad Luck.  He smiled happily as he neared the home of his lover, Yuki Eiri.  He's so busy thinking about Yuki and his band that he doesn't see the woman walking towards him.  She's to busy looking from a slip of paper to the buildings to notice Shuichi coming towards her.  The two of them collide with a thud and both are sent backwards landing on their asses. 

       "Ouch!"  The pink haired nineteen year old said as he looked at the young woman opposite to him on the sidewalk.  "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."  He stood up and offered her a hand up.

       "No it's my fault, I was looking for a house and not paying attention."  The girl in a knee length grey skirt and jacket said in accented Japanese as she got up and brushed the dust off her ass.  She looked at her watch.  "Now I'm really late for my appointment."  She picked up her brief case from the ground and looked at him.  At that moment it started to rain.  "I hate to ask, but you don't happen to live around here do you?"  She said as the drops stained their clothing.

       Shuichi smiled pleasantly despite the cool rain.  "I do.  What address are you looking for?"  She showed him the paper.  "That's Yuki's address."  He told her.  'She must be an editor or something, though why they'd send a new and foreign editor instead of the usual one is beyond me.'  "Your in luck I'm going there myself."

       The girl smiled.  "That's great!  I've been wandering around for almost thirty minutes."  She tells him as they walk to Yuki's apartment.

       "Yuki!  I'm home!"  Shuichi called out as he and the foreign girl walk in soaked by the rain.  

       Yuki walks in the room and sighs with annoyance as he sees Shuichi's hair and clothes dripping on the floor.  The blond man tosses the boy a towel, then pauses staring at the girl next to his lover.  "Whose this?"  He demanded.

       "I brought your new editor," Shuichi informed him as he dried his wet hair and went to get her a towel.  "She got lost on her way here."

       The blond man continued to stare at the girl, his eyes cold as she rubbed her short hair dry with the towel Shuichi handed her.  "I don't have a new editor you idiot."

       The pink haired boy looked from Yuki to the girl confused.  "But she had a piece of paper with your address on it.  She said she was late for an appointment.  I just thought she was a new editor."

       "Why would my publisher send a new, English editor?"  He asked.

       The girl looked at the two men arguing.  "I'm very sorry Mr. Yuki.  You have a right to be angry, I'm so late for the appointment, I should have been here almost three hours ago."

       Yuki looked into Shuichi's face before sighing and telling the girl to come sit down.  "I do have an appointment with someone, but not until much latter."  He admitted.  "So who are you and what are you doing here?"

       "I'm here from Gamble Publishing."  She said as they sat down around a table.  "Adel  Gamble."  She told him.

       "I wasn't expecting you."  Yuki told her bluntly.

       Adel smiled.  "I know you were expecting my brother Henry to meet with you.  But I thought you would appreciated conducting business in Japanese rather then being forced to converse in English.  Besides, something unexpected came up." 

       "What came up?"  Shuichi asked getting interested in the conversation.

       "The business expense vouchers for Henry's last trip to Japan."  She told him.  "He managed to spend almost a thousand dollars on a Geisha girl."

       "Should you be telling us that?"  Shuichi asked his eyes wide at her forward attitude.

       "So they sent you?"  Yuki asked skeptically.

       "I'm the only one in the office who knows how to read Japanese."  She shrugged.  "Anyway, I'm sorry for being late, and please excuse my unprofessional appearance."  Adel gestured to her wrinkled and wet and slightly dusty clothing.  "I came right for the airport."

       "Your not late."  Yuki told her.  "Your appointment isn't until tomorrow Morning."

       She was about to say something but Shuichi interrupted her.  "That's good, I'm on live on a music show in an hour."  He sounded excited.  "Are you going to watch me Yuki?"

       Yuki rolled his eyes.  "We'll see."  Was all he said.

       He looked at a clock in the corner of the room and got up.  "I've got to get going if I'm going to make it on time."  He got up to go.

       Yuki's eyes dart from Adel to Shuichi.  "Wait Shuichi, take her with you."

       Shuichi looked slightly disappointed but smiled and nodded.  "Okay, come with me Adel."  They both walk out the door.  Yuki silently waits watching the door.  Shuichi pokes his head in, "I'll hurry back."  He tells the blond before leaving.

       "Your Shindou Shuichi aren't you?"  Adel asked him as they walked to the studio, her eyes wide with excitement.

       "Yes, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself."  He said sheepishly.

       "That's alright."  She clapped her hands together.  "I can't believe I got to met you.  All through the plane trip to Japan I had the song Blind Games running through my head!"

       "Wow a fan all the way from the west!"  Shuichi said with stars in his eyes.  "Ah I'm so happy to hear that!"

       "I have a big favor to ask."  She told him as they walked.  "Could you please, please introduce me the rest of the band.  I'd really love to meet them."

       Shuichi smiled as they walked inside the TV studio towards the dressing rooms.  "Okay!"  He said excitedly.

       "Shindou where have you been?"  A highly wound up Sakano asked as he saw Shuichi coming down the steps.  "Everyone's been waiting for you."

       K walked up beside him.  "Who's the girl Shuichi?"  He asked in a relaxed manner.

       "I'm Adel."  Adel said holding out her had to K.  "I remember you Mr. K, you were Ruuyichi's manager when I went to see one of his shows."

       "Now I manage Bad Luck."  The man with long blond hair told her and turned to Shuichi.  "Shuichi it's almost time for you to go on stage.  Hurry up and get dressed."  He said as he nudged the vocalist towards the dressing room.   

       A few minutes latter K and Adel start talking.  **"It's nice to be able to speak in English for awhile."**  K told the girl as she sat across from him on a chair.

       She smiled as she ran a hand through her short hair.  **"I know what you mean.  Everyone is very polite but, sometimes I have to think about what they said a few seconds before I understand what they said."**

       K shrugged.  **"So why'd your father send you any way?"**

       **"Well it's partly do to the fact that my idiot brother, Henry charged the time he spent with a Geisha girl to his company credit card, and our father found out."**  She laughed.

       **"And what else?"**

**       "And I snatched the tickets and briefing notes off his desk while he was being chewed out."**  The dark haired girl admitted. 

       K rubbed he back of his blond head as he laughed and switched back to Japanese.  "A born opportunist, I like that."  

       A random stage hand walks up to K.  "Hey, heads up.  Only thirty seconds to air."  He told the American and went away.  K nodded and got up to inform the band.  Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki go onto the stage much to the anticipation of the fans and start to play Blind Game.

_Within this rustling wind_

_The lights which surround me_

_Make sounds and blur my memories._

_Surely it is impossible to forget the temptations._

_Don't let me down_

_All you do is flirt_

_Cry for the sun_

_I can not see anything_

_Who is this screaming inside myself?_

_Blind game again_

_Just a determined doll_

_You can't fling away the dreams_

_You can not reach_

_Drastic game again_

_Just a threadbare doll_

_Destroying the forever unchanging night_

       Adel watches from the side wing, since she couldn't get a seat in the audience.  She dances to the beat trying her damnedest  not to hum along with the tune.  K comes back to where she is and laughs as he watches her watching Bad Luck.  Sakano walks up to K with a strange look on his face.  "What's that girl doing?"  K shrugged.

       Twenty minutes later after the music show has ended and the band is back in their normal clothes.  "Shuichi!"  Adel called as she walked towards him.  "That was the greatest show ever!"  She jumps up and down with enthusiasm although her rumbled business skirt doesn't allow much movement.  

       Hiro and Fujisaki both stop and each put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder and drag him back to them.  "Hey Shuichi, who's the girl?"  Fujisaki asked.

       Hiro leans in.  "You didn't have a fight with Yuki and decide to use her as revenge on him did you?"

       Shuichi gives them a disgusted look.  "No way.  That's mean!  I could never do that to Yuki!"

       Hiro leans closer to Fujisaki and whispers.  "He knows he couldn't make Yuki jealous if he tried."  Fujisaki nods in agreement.

       "This is Gamble Adel."  Shuichi introduces her.  "She's a fan of ours all the way from the west!"

       "Hi, I'm Nakano Hiro."  He reaches forward and shakes her hand.

       "I'm Fujisaki Sugaru."  He offers her a hand as well.

       "I'm so happy to meet you."  She said as she let go of their hands and shifted from side to side unable to stay still.  "I was wondering if I could have a big favor from you."  She said humbly.

       Fujisaki looked from Hiro to Shuichi and shrugged.  "I guess so depending on what it is."

       "I managed to get a copy of your CD."  She paused and made an attempt to sit still.  "I was wondering if you'd sign it for me?"

       Shuichi jumped up and down beside her.  "Sure we'd love to!"  He turned to his fellow band mates.  "Wouldn't we guys?"  The two shrugged and nodded.

       "Great!"  She jumped up and down with Shuichi and looked around for her briefcase.  Her face fell.  "I must have left it at Yuki Eiri's apartment."

       Hiro looked at her.  "What were you doing at Yuki's apartment?"  he asked and sent a look at Shuichi.

       "I'm from a Canadian Publishing house."  She told him suddenly becoming business like.  "I'm here to see if  Mr. Yuki san will sell a few of his manuscripts to be translated by us and sold in Canada."

       The sixteen year old smiled at her.  "Well that's nice, to see Yuki expanding his market.  How long are you going to stay in Japan?"

       "Well I'm also on Vacation right now so about two weeks."  She told him.  Adel frowned.  "I have a bad feeling it isn't going to be received  well but I have to go back to Yuki san's apartment."

        "Why?"  Fujisaki asked.

       "I have to get my briefcase."  Adel told him.  "It has all my money and my passport in it.  But I don't think he's the kind of person who will laugh at this stupid mistake."  She looked worried.

       Shuichi piped up.  "Don't worry, I'll smooth things over with Yuki.  Come on you can go back with me."  He said good bye to everyone and left the studio with Adel in tow.  It had been raining again before they got out of the show and she slipped and fell on the wet street tearing a large hole in her already dirty skirt.  Shuichi helps her up and she thanks him trying to suppress a yawn. 

 Finally they arrive at Yuki's apartment, Shuichi takes a key out of his pocket and opens the door.  "Yuki I'm back!"  The pink haired rock star called out as he stepped through the door with Adel close after him.  He heard the tapping of his lover's fingers on computer keys.  "I hope you don't mind but Adel needed to stop by to get her briefcase  back."

The tapping sound stopped as Yuki saved what he'd been writing and went to see the annoying brat he called his lover, he'd have to speak with Shuichi about letting people come and go as they pleased.  As he went he heard a thud coming form the front door and hurried to see what had been knocked over.  He arrived to find the short haired girl collapsed on the floor with Shuichi freaking out beside her.

"Ahh, Yuki!  What happed?"  The rock star said with worried eyes.  "She just fainted."

The novelist came closer and looked at the girl.  "She's fine Shuichi."  He told the younger man as he scooped up the sleeping girl and put her on the couch.   Shuichi trailed after him and took her shoes to the front door.  

Once Adel hit the couch she snuggled into the soft leather and flopped her arm over the side.  Shuichi picked her arm up and put it on the couch, as he did he glanced at her watch.  "Hey Yuki, her watch is wrong, it's only ten thirty, not five thirty."

Yuki cursed mentally.  "She just hasn't reset her watch for the time change yet."  He informed his partner.  "For this kid it really is five thirty, in the morning."  He glared in annoyance and pulled a blanket over her.

The two men moved over to the kitchen  where Yuki poured himself a cup of coffee and then retreated to his study.  The adolescent vocalist followed him and looked up at the object of his heart.  "Yuki, did you watch me on TV?  Did you see me on the music show?"

 As he had many times before and would continue to do for who knew how long the novelist coolly ignored the younger male in favor of the keys of his personal computer.  He let the smooth voice of the energetic singer wash over him, like background noise as he added a few more pages to his newest love story.

After he finished a chapter and was reasonably satisfied with it Yuki Eiri saved the file and turned off the computer.  He looked over at Shuichi, who had grown gradually more and more silent.  The twenty one year old checked to make sure it wasn't because he was sulking about not being paid attention too.  He was surprised to see that the boy was dozing quietly in his chair.

He looked at the Shuichi, his head tilted forward and resting on his chest.  In an uncharacteristic moment of kindness Yuki brushed the hair off the young man's face, brushing his cheek before gently shaking his shoulder.  "Shuichi, it's late you should go to bed."  He told him.  "It's not good for you to sleep in a chair."

Shuichi opened his eyes when he heard Yuki call his name and felt his shoulder being shaken.  "Yuki?"  He looked at the blond sitting across from him, still partly asleep.  Shuichi rubbed his eyes like a small child.  "What time is it?"

Yuki checked the clock on the wall and  was startled to see that it was almost midnight.  He sighed Shuichi had an early morning tomorrow and so did he truth be told.  "It's time to go to bed."  The novelist said firmly.

The nineteen year old didn't argue that he wasn't tired and that he didn't mind.  Though he thought about telling the other man that he would sit quietly until he was finished working but a yawn escaped his lips before he could say anything.

Yuki got up and stretched out his arms, Shuichi followed him from the room rolling his shoulders.  Yuki noticed this and almost chuckled at his lover's strange display.  "Why didn't you just go to bed when you got tired?"  He asked as he changed out of his clothes.

Shuichi smiled sleepily and shrugged, 'How can I tell him that I just wanted to sit with him, without making him angry?'  he asked himself.  The musician yawned again and slid under the covers next to the warm body of his lover and snuggled in to sleep.

That's the end of the first chapter.  I hope that you liked it, as I hope you noticed it was not a self insertion.  I also tried to make it so it wasn't centered around Adel.  This is my first Gravy fic, so please tell me what you thought, if I get reviews I'll continue, if not I'll assume that no one cared for the story.   Thanks for reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Phone calls

Adel woke up when she heard two people talking a few rooms away from where she was.  She sat up and sank into the soft leather couch she'd fallen asleep on and looked around.  'This isn't my apartment.'  She thought to herself, as she looked around her eyes fuzzy.  'And I don't think I'd get a hotel room this nice.'  She swung her feet over the edge of the couch and stood up, she stretched and noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.  She walked slowly into the kitchen, towards the voices.

"Don't you have work?"  The annoyed voice of Yuki Eiri floated out from the kitchen.  He sat at the kitchen table with a thick manila folder in front of him as he drank his coffee. 

Shuichi sat across from the seemingly cranky man.  "No."  He smiled happily.  "We decided that we'd take a day off after that show yesterday."

Adel walked into the kitchen humbly with her head down.  "Mr. Yuki, thank you very much for allowing me to crash here last night."  She said in a small apologetic voice.  "I hope it wasn't to much trouble for you."

The author narrowed his eyes at both her intrusion into the conversation and the reason for the intrusion.  However it was the friendly smiling Shuichi that answered rather then the grumpy Yuki.  "It was no trouble at all."  He assured her. 

Adel looked at him, surprised that he was there and was about to say good morning to him when a phone rang.  One, two, three short bursts of sharp sound filled the room.  She sighed as she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and looked at the call display.  She grimaced.

The blond man looked decidedly unhappy with the noise filling his home and the somewhat hyper man looked up at her with innocence.  "Aren't you going to answer?" 

The shorthaired woman looked at the phone in her hand and back at the pink haired idol.  "Umm…" Yuki glared at her.  Adel sighed and knew that if she didn't stop the shrill noises that second her chance at getting the prize winning novelist to sign a contract with Gamble Publishing was all but gone.  She flipped the phone open.

** "Speaking."**  She replied in English, her brother Henry was in no mood to be patient.**  "Tokyo."**

** "Yes,"** She got right to the point.  **"I'm at Mr. Yuki's home right now."**

**"It's not my fault your stupid enough to pay an escort service using your company credit card."  Yuki looked amused as he watched the foreign woman wince away from the phone and come back at it with biting remarks.  Shuichi looked confused as he tried to figure out what she was saying.  He didn't understand her except for the words Tokyo and his lover's name; he could tell that it was not a pleasant conversation. 'I'll ask Yuki about it later.'  Adel turned to Yuki and switched to Japanese.  "He wants to talk to you."  She said handing over the cell to the tall blond.  **

He took the phone with an air of disinterest.  **"Yes?"**  He said in a bored tone.  

**"Hello Mr. Yuki, this is Henry Gamble, from Gamble Publishing-"**

The man on the other side of the world sounded like he wanted to say more but Yuki lost patients and cut him off.  **"Yes, I'm aware of whom I'm speaking to Mr. Gamble."  He answered in a reserved voice.  ****"I was under the impression that your company had sent Ms. Gamble to deal with the contract."**

**"Yes, well about my sister."  **

Yuki could almost hear the other man sweat over the phone.  **"Is there something I should know?"**  He walked out of the kitchen stopping only to get his coffee off the table.

**"I hope she's not irritating you too much."**

**"Not at all."  The cool tempered writer said after he made sure that no one was eavesdropping on him.  ****"In fact she and a young friend of mine are getting along quite well."  'Which affectively gets both of them out of my way.'**

**"Umm, I see."  The man's deep voice at the other end of the telephone sounded confused.  **"Would you like me to fly out and continue the contract negotiations anyway?"****

Yuki thought for a second, about the man he had only a short while ago admitted to being intimate with to most of Japan.  What would the pink haired bundle of energy and misconceptions do if Gamble came all the way from Canada to do contract negotiations despite his sister already being there?  What would the hyper and all to easily depressed singer do if Yuki was seen in close relation with another man?  He put his imagination to the test and could only come up with more and more annoying scenarios.  'I'd never get any work done that way.'  The novelists voice was carefully neutral as gave his answer.  **"That won't be necessary." **

**    "Alright," Henry Gamble seemed to sigh into the receiver.  **"I hope you will sign the contract and make your award winning books part of the Gamble Publishing line up Have a good-"****

    The man probably intended to say more but Yuki had already pulled the girl's phone from his ear and disconnected.  He sighed, perhaps it was a good thing that the girl came instead, and at the very least I forgot how tiring it is to be forced to speak in English after all these years. He walked back into the kitchen to see Shuichi and Adel sitting side by side at the table.

    "This is my older brother."  The foreign girl said holding a picture for Shuichi to see.  "He's only three years older then I am but he still treats me like a baby."  She stuck out her tongue at the picture in a sudden act of childishness.

    The singer looked over at the photo of Henry Gamble and had a sudden wave of cold worry expand in the pit of his stomach.  The twenty two year old male in the picture was darkly handsome with short wavy hair and a white smile.  Shuichi frowned; he definitely looked more mature the lead singer did.  His worry intensified when he caught his Yuki glancing at the photo as he grumpily handed back the cell.  "What did he say Yuki?"  He tried his best not to sound worried or desperate.

    Yuki found a pack of cigarettes on the counter and took one out, lighting it before he answered his boyfriend.  "It doesn't matter what he said."  He sucked on the nicotine and tobacco before saying anything else.  "What matters is what I said."  He took another drag on the cigarette, putting the rest of the pack away, Shuichi looked at him expectantly.  "I said that there was no need to send another person."

    Adel jumped up and down like a hyper child offered candy.  "Yay, I get to stay and do the contract."  Her phone rang again and this time she didn't hesitate to answer it.  **"Yes?"**  

She stopped jumping.  Her face went from child like to angry businesswoman quickly as she listened to what was said on the other side of the line. "What?"  The girl answered in a hallow voice after a long pause.  "I understand.  I realized that it's not actually your fault.  I accept your apology.  Yes, thank you good bye."  She ended the call with the angry push of a button.  She took a deep breath and turned her back on the bandleader and the writer and swore liberally in English.

    When the young foreign Publishing house representative had taken another breath and turned to face the blond and the pink haired men again, Yuki was staring at her cool amusement barely visible in his eyes.  "What was that about?"  He took the cigarette out of his mouth to flick the ashes into the sink.

    She took another deep breath and sank down into one of the kitchen chairs.  "They lost my luggage."  She said flatly.  Adel looked down and saw the large tear going from the hem of her skirt almost an inch up and bit her tongue to keep from swearing again.  "And now I have a rip in my only skirt."  She put her head down on the table.

    Shuichi frowned as he saw the shorthaired girl loose hope.  He looked with big moist eyes at his lover, begging him to come up with a solution.  Pleading silently with him to fix the problem.  Yuki managed to hold out against the beseeching eyes for almost a full minute before sighing.  "Do you have enough money to buy new clothes?"  He asked aggravated by the fact that he hadn't gotten any work done yet and was forced to deal with them.  

    She nodded, her arms still folded around her head.  "But what's the use, I don't have anything to wear and I look like a mess."  

     The soloist of Bad Luck looked at her and had a sudden burst of inspiration.  "You're about my size."  He told her, his eyes bright.  "I'll just lend you some of my clothes."

    Adel looked up at him, full of hope.  "Really, you mean it?"  She looked at her favorite singer in all of Japan and mentally compared his body size and hers.  He was right they were about the same height and she could probably borrow something of his to just go shopping in.  Shindou Shuichi nodded.  Adel leapt up and wrapped her arms around him.  "Thank you Shuichi!  You're the best!"  The dark haired Canadian girl released him quickly.

    Yuki watched her and rolled his eyes.  "Just be sure to take a shower first, you stink."  He said coolly as he finished up his coffee and put out the cigarette.   The author gathered up his manuscript and left the room to revel in the silence and peace of his study, where he felt he might just be able to get away from the pair of fools and do some actual work.

Please give me some feed back on how this chapter went.  I'm trying not to let my made up character Adel take over but I'm not sure how it's going.  I only want her in as a plot device, not a Mary Sue.  


End file.
